Barris' Visit
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Chapter 6 Part 7 Image 1.png| Bouquet of Flowers Magda had just told her mom about the threatening letter at the time Barris came. What information will he bring to you? Objective Go to the Room to meet with Barris: 0/1 Rewards EXP +155 200 Diamond +50 Wave ・ Anadem x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx titled "A Friend's Greeting" that reads: :Magda, are you all right? We heard that you were hurt - bah! I heard you were attacked! Were you hurt? You must be very scared. I'd like to see you, but my father always takes me to parties these days, so I can only write to you... By the way, Barbara, Asteria, my sister, Lady Maggie, Lady Vicky and my butler and servants all want to hear more about you. You are so popular, Magda. Everyone cares about you! I wish you are all right - Ah, what am I talking about! You will definitely be fine. - Nyx Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Be honest with me. What have you done behind me recently? Magda: Ah? Eliza: I found this in your dressing case last night. Magda: The threatening letter? Eliza: You do know what it is? Why do you hide it away from me? Magda: ... Eliza: The assassination is related to this, right? Magda: I... I have no idea. Eliza: A few days ago, you came back from the ball, with your dress being cut. I thought that it might just be a jealousy between noble ladies. I made my judgement too hasty. Too hasty to notice your irregularity. Magda: Please don't... I will tell you everything. (You told mom about helping the Curing Hall to solve the land issue.) Eliza: You are saying... you are helping the Sky Church to solve the land issue? Is it you that make the land unsold?! Magda: Lady Linglan said that it used to belong to the Ellensteins... Therefore, the trade was suspended. I don't know much about the else. Eliza: After meddling in it, you began to encounter dangers? Magda: ... Eliza: Have you heard about the reputation of the Paola? Magda: ... Eliza: That is a family famous for its wealth laundering, dirty trade, unscrupulousness and unprincipledness. Lands from the declined noble family, or trivia which other nobles disdain, they would take them all. When I knew about this, Ellenstein was still in the list of the Senate. It is said that they have been less arrogant in recent years. Yet they still carry on their dirty deeds. Magda: I see... Eliza: Cough... Anyway. You cannot make decisions without discussing with me first. Magda: But the Bavlenkas simply ignore us... And you don't allow me to contact with the Viscount Sakan. I just cannot stand aside... Wait! You mean, I can keep on doing it?! Eliza: Provided that-- Magda: --I discussed with you first! I see! Maid: Lady Ellenstein, Mr. Barris is here. He is waiting for you in the Reception Room... Magda: I suppose Mr. Barris is coming for the interrogation last night. Serve the tea and desserts. I will get changed and come right away-- well, I mean, later. Story Chat 2 Maid: Mr. Barris, sorry to keep you waiting. The Lady is here. Magda: Mr. Barris, thank you for your waiting. My apologies... Barris: Lady Ellenstein, you are too serious. Your wine is tasty. It seems to be a combination of ginger ale and juniper berry, and maybe a little roses. Such a bold combination is rather rare in Finsel. Magda: ... Please go ahead. Barris: A rather no-good news... The waiter got caught last night, is dead. Magda: ... Barris: The body has no fatal wound seen from the outside, and the specific death cause is under investigation. I have intended to follow up the waiter to crack the case, but this clue is gone. Hence, Lady Ellenstein, I hope you can clear up some confusion here. Next comes my question. Please swear to the Goddess that you will tell the truth. Magda: In the name of the Goddess, I swear I will not lie. Barris: Did you know this waiter before? Magda: ... No. Barris: Why would you follow him to leave the ball? Magda: ... He said that he just followed your order and escort me home. Given that you did say that kind of words... I didn't inquire more. Barris: ... You are too reckless on this. Magda: ... Sure, you are quite right. Barris: But considering the trust you place on me... To be frank, I'm a bit oddly pleasant. Magda: Ah? What-- Barris: You made a foolish decision based on your trust in me. I am guilty. Magda: Oh, you needn't say this. It's my fault. It was obvious that something was wrong, but somehow... Barris: So you still have something to say. Magda: OK... In fact, I've been worrying about the issues of the Curing Hall. As you know, the Curing Hall Crisis - that servant said you wanted to talk to me about it. Barris: Is that all? Magda: Actually... I have also come across some very strange things. (Told Barris about the threatening letter as well as the malicious trick in the ball) Barris: Um... It turned out that you've been threatened all the time recently? It seems to be a premeditated and organized conspiracy. The man behind the conspiracy knows how to act properly. Magda: ... Barris: ... Magda: You are right. Indeed... I began to encounter such things after the City Assembly temporarily suspended the land trade of the Curing Hall. But I cannot prove that there is any direct connection in between. Barris: ... It is said that, the land owner of the Curing Hall is The Paola. And there is an unwritten rule in Finsel Laws. It is allowed to reclaim the land and fief after restoring the Finsel status. Magda: Indeed, the rule has lasted for hundreds of years. Barris: Well, let me sort the story for you. Magda: My mother told me that... The so-called the Paola seems to have a bad reputation... Barris: Ah, the charge is clear then. Thank you. Lady Ellenstein. Magda: No... I wish I could help you more... Barris: Next, you received a threatening letter, nearly got hit by a vase, and almost died. Magda: ......... Barris: The accusation is clear. Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Accusation? Wait... How are you going to prove that the Paola family has something to do with this? Barris: You have already said what you need to say. Please let me take care of the rest. At least, the investigation has a direction now. Magda: OK... Barris: The official business is over. Let's talk about some personal matters. Magda: Personal? What... Well, um... A huge bouquet of flowers?! Barris: This is an apology gift. Regarding that someone put you in such a dangerous situation in my name. I feel terribly sorry for that. Magda: No... Please don't say that... It's my fault, I believed others too easily... Barris: Besides. Please allow me to be your escort. Magda: Escort? I don't understand. Barris: The wrongdoers could still go on. It is of great necessity for the Ministry of Justice to arrange protection measures. Next, please allow me to accompany you to attend the ball. Magda: Hmm? Barris: The last move in my plan is to ask for the permission from Mrs. Eliza. Have her rest assured to entrust you to me. Magda: (... Something weird.) Barris: Your next ball will start after two hours, excluding the time on the road. By a conservative estimate, you have 50 minutes of dressing up time. Magda: How... How do you know that so clearly? Now it is not the time to talk about this. Only 50 minutes left? Oh my, I have to hurry--Cough, I mean, I need to make preparations for the ball. Mr. Barris, excuse me. Barris: As you please. I shall report the related matters to Mrs. Eliza while I'm waiting. Magda: (Will mom give consent? Ah, forget it! I have to hurry up, ah...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, I'm back. Magda: No... I can count on Mr. Barris. Nothing special happened. Eliza: Mr. Barris said that you need to cooperate with the investigation, so he suggested to escort you to the ball. Nevertheless... What's the story with his bouquet of flowers? Magda: I'm sorry to make you worried... Eliza: Anyway, you are not prudent enough. How can you leave the ball with a stranger? Magda: I... I've learned the lessons... Eliza: Hopefully Mr. Barris can find the evidence soon, otherwise I can't rest assured. The Sakans shows up and gets involved now. The Paola might tone it down... But now that the Sakan family gets involved, even the Paola family will restrain themselves. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript